Despertar de Um Hibíido
by Ferepherton
Summary: Thomas era um garoto normal até Leonardo entrar em sua vida a mudando completamente, ele se descobre no meio de uma guerra que dura a séculos e ele é a única esperança para salvar os vampiros e os lobisomens
1. Chapter 1

Era apenas mais um dia normal, acordei como sempre as 7:30, tomei meu café da manha fiz meus deveres e então fui acordar Diego, fui até o quarto dele me sentei na beirada de sua cama perto de seu rosto, passei minha mão de leve pela sua bochecha e ele se mexeu na cama mas não acordou.

_Diego, acorda. Nós temos que estar na escola em duas horas._disse dando um leve empurrão em seu ombro.

_Nãaaao. Me deixa ficar mais um pouquinho._ ele disse se mexendo na cama com cara de pidão.

_Você sabe que tem que levantar._ disse enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos negros como a noite.

Ele apenas se virou e fingiu continuar dormindo. Já que era assim eu teria de apelar algo muito cruel: cócegas. Eu desci um pouco o lençol que o cobria coloquei minhas mãos na lateral de suas costelas e comecei, ele então começou a dar gargalhadas e se contorcia, eu só parei quando vi que ele já estava ficando sem ar.

_Isso não é justo._ ele disse com um biquinho no rosto, as vezes ele era muito criança, nãosepassaram nem três segundos e ele disse _Você merece um contra ataque._disse ele agora com um sorriso maléfico em seu rosto.

Ele veio para cima de mim e começou a fazer cócegas, eu não me dei por vencido e rolei com ele na cama e nossos olhares se cruzaram, ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos até que ele juntou nossos lábios, o beijo foi calmo no inicio, mas quando senti que ele iria o tornar selvagem eu rolei na cama e disse:

_Por que nós terminamos mesmo?_ disse deitado do seu lado.

_Porque esse garanhão precisa de liberdade._ ele disse debocha do e se virou para mim, vendo minha cara de reprovação ele logo disse _Brincadeira, você sabe muito bem que por mim a gente ainda estaria junto. Não sabe?_ ele disse com o olhar sério, e acredite ele só fazia esse olhar quando o assunto era realmente importante.

_Claro. Mas como eu disse eu preciso dar um jeito na minha cabeça ainda, não quero me sentir usando você._ eu disse dando um selinho rápido _Agora vamos, você ainda tem que se arrumar._ disse saindo do quarto.

_Tudo bem mamãe!_ ele gritou irônico.

Diego é meu melhor amigo, durante o ano passado nós namorávamos, e eu tenho de admitir que foi o melhor ano da minha vida, ele era super gentil, carinhoso e como resistir aqueles olhos verdes. Nós terminamos porque, digamos que eu não estava numa época muito boa, e eu me sentia o usando, não conseguia suportar isso então achei melhor darmos um tempo, mas nós continuamos ficando sempre que possível. Nós moramos no apartamento que seus pais o deram de presente, um apartamento simples com dois quartos, que de inicio um era de hospedes mas acabou se tornando o meu depois que decidimos terminar, decisão que foi mais minha do que dele. Eu havia insistido para que eu me mudasse e encontrasse outro lugar para ficar, mas ele não me permitiu já que seria um pouco difícil eu encontrar emprego em um país diferente enquanto eu ainda terminava o colegial.

Nós viemos para Nova York assim que terminamos o segundo ano, sempre fora meu sonho vir para cá e Diego veio comigo pela sua promessa de que não importa o que acontecesse ele permaneceria ao meu lado, com isso seus pais que tem uma condição financeira ´´ estável `` deram o apartamento pra ele.

Nós estamos no segundo semestre, eu sou o que se pode chamar de um quase nerd, por que ao contrário do que pensam a maioria das pessoas que me conhecem, eu não fico estudando o dia todo, para falar a verdade é o que eu menos faço, eu só aprendo rápido e depois não esqueço, e eu agradeço muito ao meu cérebro por isso. A maior parte do meu tempo eu me dedico a desenhar que é a coisa que eu mais gosto de fazer, que só deve perder para os meus amassos com o Diego, lendo, os livros são meu grande refugio porque quando eu leio eu simplesmente me desligam do mundo ou jogando no meu psp.

Então quando eu digo que as pessoas que dizem que eu sou um nerd estão completamente erradas, acreditem. As únicas coisas que me aproximam de verdade de um nerd é o fato de que eu sou tímido, só com as pessoas que eu não conheço, depois que eu pego intimidade eu não paro de falar, e também o fato de eu gostar de seguir as regras.

_Ei! Vai ficar olhando paro teto o dia todo._ Diego disse me tirando de meus devaneios.

_Desculpe._eu disse enquanto me levantava da cadeira e ia em direção a minha mochila _Só estava pensando._ disse pegando a chave do carro.

_Eu sei que eu sou sexy, mas não precisa ficar desligado do mundo pensando em mim._ele disse brincando.

_Até parece que você é tão sexy assim._ disse para provoca-lo.

_Não é o que eu pensava quando eu estava em cima de você e você gemia meu nome sem parar._ depois que ele disse isso eu comecei a correr atrás dele fazendo com que ele largasse a torrada pela metade junto com a sua xícara de café.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu correndo, fui atrás dele mas quando o alcancei ele acabara de entrar no elevador que por um pouco não se fechou com ele no meio, eu poderia correr pelas escadas e o alcançar, mas aí que eu lembrei que como quem iria dirigir hoje seria eu, ele teria de me esperar na garagem de qualquer forma.

Eu comprei meu Corolla Etios Hatch preto com o dinheiro que eu economizei de dois anos com assistente do presidente de uma empresa de móveis, ele é usado, mas ainda assim eu amo meu carro, eu e Diego sempre nos revezamos em quem vai dirigir, como eu já havia dito os pais do Diego tem uma boa condição financeira e mandam dinheiro para nossas despesas, eu acho legal eles se preocuparem com a gente, mas assim que eu terminar o colegial eu vou procurar um emprego, não gosto muito de depender de outras pessoas.

Uma das coisas que eu mais gosto nele é o fato de que quando estamos juntos eu consigo me soltar e me divertir, por isso viver com ele era praticamente estar tendo uma segunda infância. Cheguei na garagem e ele estava me esperando ofegante.

_Por que toda essa pressa?_disse desativando o alarme e abrindo minha porta.

_Culpa sua. Você que me atacou._ele disse ainda ofegante entrando no carro _Você nem me deixou terminar meu café da manha. Agora vou ter que ir para a escola com fome._ ele disse fazendo biquinho e passando a mão na barriga.

_Isso que dá me provocar._disse enquanto ligava o carro.

_Mas eu só disse a verdade._disse num tom manhoso _Você é muito cruel!_ele disse com uma expressão de raiva forçada no rosto.

_Ok, só para você não dizer que eu sou tão mau assim se você for um bom menino eu paro em uma lanchonete no caminho._ disse sarcástico.

_Eu sou um bom menino._disse de volta a seu tom brincalhão.

_Sei._disse irônico e liguei o carro dando atenção agora apenas à direção.

O caminho para escola estava tranquilo, nós conversávamos sobre coisas banais sem importância até que ele quase fez eu provocar um acidente, do nada ele disse para frear como se tivesse uma pessoa ou animal bem na nossa frente, eu claro obedeci pela surpresa quase fazendo com que o carro atrás de nós ficar a uns dez centímetros de distancia do meu carro, ele sai correndo do carro e quando olho para onde ele estava indo vejo o emblema da sua lanchonete preferida, aí eu penso: filho da mãe, quase me faz provocar um acidente só para comprar comida.

Logo ele volta com um pacote de rosquinhas com recheio de chocolate, suas preferidas e um capuchino, eu dou partida e continuamos o caminho. Eu estava completamente desligado quando escutei Diego me chamando:

_Você quer?_ele disse me oferecendo o saco com as rosquinhas.

_Não, minhas mãos estão ocupadas._depois que eu disse isso ele partiu a rosquinha e levou um pedaço até minha boca e eu logo abri para não deixar calda de chocolate cair em minhas roupas, mas um pouco escorreu por meus lábios e ele levou um de seus dedos para limpar e depois chupou seu dedo com um olhar sexy.

Tive de parar de olhar para ele ou eu acabaria batendo meu amado carro, como alguém consegue dirigir com o cara mais sexy do mundo fica te provocando o tempo todo.

Chegamos na escola e fomos direto para sala já que estávamos um pouco atrasados, depois de entrarmos eu vi um cara diferente, eu nunca o vira antes nem na escola ou em qualquer outro canto da cidade então presumi que ele deve ter se mudado pra cá no final de semana. Ele era simplesmente lindo, pele branca, olhos azuis cristalinos, e cabelos negros como os de Diego, e eu adoro cabelos pretos.

Eu fiquei mais alguns segundos parado apenas o olhando até que ele se virou na minha direção e viu que eu o observava, ele apenas acenou para mim e voltou a sua atenção ao seu celular.

Antes de eu pensar em ir me sentar em uma cadeira sinto meu corpo ser puxado por Diego até duas cadeiras próximas a janela. Depois disso o professor entrou na sala.


	2. Chapter 2: Concendo o aluno novo

Eu mau conseguia prestar atenção no que o professor falava, eu estava pensando no garoto novo. Será que eu deveria falar com ele? Mas mesmo que eu fale será que ele vai gostar de mim?

Eu tentei parar de pensar nisso, eu tinha pedido Diego um tempo, por que eu estava confuso, não podia agora simplesmente começar a sair com o cara novo sem magoa-lo.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos com meu celular vibrando, era uma mensagem do Diego.

´´ Ele não para de olhar para você. `´

´´ Quem? ``

´´ O cara novo. ``

´´ Sério? Por que ele olharia para mim? Tem muita gente mais bonita do que eu aqui. ``

´´ Você deveria se olhar ais no espelho, você é lindo. Eu acho que você deveria falar com ele no intervalo.``

´´ Você não se importa? ``

´´ Claro que eu vou sentir ciúmes, mas você precisa se divertir um pouco mais. ``

´´ Eu me divirto. ``

´´ Estou falando de outro tipo de diversão, você não fica com ninguém desde que nós ´´ terminamos ´´, aproveite. ``

´´ Tudo bem, você ganhou. ``

´´ Eu sempre ganho. No intervalo você fala com ele tigrão.

´´ Ok, quando você vai aprender a criar apelidos melhores? ``

´´ Você gostava dos meu apelidos antigamente.``

´´ Vamos parar por aqui, lembranças nada adequadas estão começando a invadir minha mente.``

´´ Tudo bem. Me conte tudo em casa.``

´´ Certo.``

Depois disso nós paramos de trocar mensagens,eu tentava prestar atenção no que o professor dizia e de vez em quando eu olhava de canto de olho para o aluno novo. Quando finalmente chegou o intervalo eu logo me levantei de minha cadeira e fui em direção ao cara novo,pude ver Diego mandando uma piscada para mim, cheguei perto dele que estava escutando musica em seu iPod, me sentei em uma cadeira próxima a ele e o chamei.

_Meu nome é Thomas, mas pode me chamar de Tom._ele me olhou de forma penetrante e respondeu:

_Prazer conhecer você Tom._ quando as palavras saíram de sua boca senti um choque percorrendo meu corpo, sua voz era penetrante e sensual _Meu nome é Leonardo, mas pode me chamar de Leo._ele disse estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar.

Ele possuía um aperto de mão firme, novamente senti um choque por todo meu corpo,eu fiquei apenas olhando para ele por alguns segundos, quando dei por mim ele me olhava curioso, então rapidamente quebrei o silêncio constrangedor dizendo:

_Desculpe me distraí._disse meio sem graça _E aí, de onde você veio?_ eu disse para puxar assunto.

_De Londres, minha família se mudou por que meu pai recebeu uma boa proposta de emprego._ quando ele disse isso ele não pareceu muito contente.

_Então você não gosta muito daqui certo? Já que você não fez uma cara muito feliz quando falou da mudança._ como eu já havia dito quando eu começo a pegar intimidade não paro de falar.

_Não é isso. È que eu sinto falta de casa._ ele disse rapidamente.

_Eu sei como é. Eu também não sou daqui, mas você se acostuma._disse tentando anima-lo.

_Se você ficar por perto eu posso me acostumar bem rápido._ele disse sugestivo e eu claro corei.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa o sinal tocou, para minha tristeza, então todos começaram a chegar e eu fui obrigado a ir para meu lugar, e o restante da aula eu fiquei apenas pensando nele.

Quando a aula terminou falei com Diego que ele poderia ir direto pra casa e corri atrás de Leo, logo o alcancei, ele deu um sorriso maravilhoso ao me ver e continuamos caminhado coversando sobre como a aula de física tinha sido entediante, quando passamos do estacionamento eu perguntei:

_Não vai de carro?_disse apenas por curiosidade.

_Não gosto. Prefiro a liberdade de caminhar, poder pensar, e é ainda melhor quando tenho uma companhia tão agradável._e novamente eu corei, maldita timidez.

_Você também não é tão ruim._disse brincando.

_Obrigado eu acho._não pude deixar de rir _E qual é sua história?_ele disse puxando assunto.

_O básico. Péssima relação com o pai, mãe que sempre trabalhou demais para cuidar de mim e do meu irmão, o que fez com eu praticamente criasse meu irmão, tive vários amigos, a maioria eu não vejo mais, fui apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo, ele foi embora antes que eu pudesse o dizer, nos reencontramos eu o desprezei, ele disse que me amava, mas eu disse que não mudaria nada pois eu estava gostando de outra pessoa, no final do ano passado eu tive uma briga feia com minha mãe e vim pra cá com aquela pessoa._ eu sei que acabei falando demais mas não consegui evitar algo nele me faz ser totalmente sincero.

_Bem complicado._ele fez uma pausa e então continuou _Você disse que veio com aquela pessoa, vocês ainda estão juntos?_ele perguntou com um pouco de aflição.

_Bom... mais ou menos._eu disse meio constrangido.

_Como assim?_ele parou de caminhar.

_Nós ainda moramos juntos, ele é o meu melhor amigo, mas não estamos mais namorando._disse para me explicar.

_Deixa ver se eu entendi. Vocês dois terminaram, vocês vieram até aqui, continuam morando juntos, mas não tem mais nada um com o outro?_ele disse meio confuso.

_Bom sim, mas de vez em quando a gente fica só porque ele não gosta de me ver sozinho. Mas ele mesmo me disse que eu deveria ficar com você, e eu quero muito só resta saber se você quer._ disse me aproximando.

_Eu quero._ele disse passando a mão pela minha nuca me puxando para um beijo apaixonado como se nós fossemos morrer a qualquer momento e esse seria nosso ultimo beijo.

Depois desse beijo eu vi que teria de seguir por outro caminho, então pedi o celular dele e anotei meu número, quando estava me afastando senti meu celular vibrando, o peguei e logo e li a mensagem que dizia:

´´ Até amanha. Vou sentir saudades. ``

Não pude evitar de sorrir, e continuei andando para casa. Quando cheguei em casa fui direto para o meu quarto me deitar e pensar no Leo, conheci ele a poucas horas e já não o tiro da cabeça, só de me lembrar daquele beijo sinto meu corpo quente, mal podia esperar para encontrar com ele no outro dia.

Alguns minutos depois escuto batidas na porta e apenas mando Diego entrar, ele senta na minha cama e me olha curioso e logo solta:

_Pelo visto ele beija bem._eu corei com seu comentário.

_Como sabe que ele me beijou?_perguntei com curiosidade.

_Pelo seu olhar de bobo, você só fica assim quando está apaixonado ou quando tem uma nova ideia para uma história._ele realmente me conhecia bem.

_Foi incrível. Mal posso esperar para vê-lo amanha._disse ansioso.

_Eu fico feliz em ver que você está se divertindo, mas vai com calma. Todos sabemos como você se apaixona rápido._ ele me advertiu.

_Eu sei, vou tomar cuidado._ disse me sentando e pegando sua mão _Você realmente não se importa? Tudo que eu menos quero no mundo é magoar você._disse o encarando.

_Por mim tudo bem, eu quero que você seja feliz. Nós já terminamos a seis meses, não vou ficar magoado._falou enquanto acariciava meu rosto _E além do mais, desde de que você guarde um lugar no seu coração para mim não vejo problema algum.

_Sempre vou guardar._depois disso me deitei e fiz sinal com a mão para que ele me acompanhasse.

Ele se deitou sobre meu peito, e eu comecei acariciar seus cabelos, conversamos mais algumas coisas e acabamos dormindo assim.

-x-

_Eu vi você com o humano._disse um homem de cabelos loiros bagunçados.

_Isso não te diz respeito._disse Leonardo com raiva.

_É aí que você se engana._o homem disse com um sorriso sacana _ Eles me mandaram ficar de olho em você irmãosinho. E eu vou me divertir muito fazendo isso.

_Fica longe dele._ele disse empurrando o outro homem contra a parede.

_Desculpe, mas ordens são ordens._disse segurando o braço de Leonardo e o lançando a metros de distancia, e em um instante já estava agachado na frente dele _Não me ameace de novo, irmãosinho._ e ele desapareceu em um vulto.


End file.
